This application is a continuation-in-part of and claims filing priority rights with respect to currently pending U.S. utility patent application Ser. No. 09/884,192, filed Jun. 19, 2001, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,010, on xe2x80x9cReed and Mouthpiece Assemblyxe2x80x9d which claims filing priority rights of provisional patent application No. 60/217,203, filed Jul. 10, 2000 entitled xe2x80x9cReed And Mouthpiece Assemblyxe2x80x9d both by the same applicant herein, namely, George V. Sullivan. The present application also claims filing priority rights of U.S. provisional patent application No. 60/371,208 filed Apr. 9, 2002, now pending, on xe2x80x9cImproved Reed and Mouthpiece Assemblyxe2x80x9d, by the same applicant as named herein, namely, George V. Sullivan.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of musical instruments and, in particular, woodwind instruments, such as clarinets and saxophones, which utilize a moistened reed during performance thereof. Such reeds often become unusable and need to be repeatedly changed, sometimes quickly, such as during an ongoing performance, which is often difficult to do under time constraints or with limited lighting or by individuals unaccustomed to such reed replacement.
The reed must be properly aligned longitudinally with respect to the mouthpiece in such a manner that proper tone is produced by the instrument for the particular musical application being played. The present invention provides a self-aligning and self-centering reed as well as a woodwind mouthpiece for use therewith. The configuration of the present invention, while describing a unique securement device, is usable with any type of ligature means, such as conventional or other types of ligatures, which function to detachably affix the reed with respect to the generally planar reed mounting surface of the woodwind mouthpiece while allowing selective replacement thereof as needed. Preferably the protruding portion of the mouthpiece of the present invention is removable therefrom to facilitate use thereof with a more standardly configured reed if desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various configurations have been developed for reeds for musical instruments, usually woodwind instruments, and for the mouthpieces usable therewith such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 147,202 patented Feb. 3, 1874 to C. W. Vogel on xe2x80x9cReed-Organsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 477,661 patented Jun. 28, 1892 to H. Janes on a xe2x80x9cVibrator For Reed Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 488,828 patented Dec. 27, 1892 to C. S. Mudge on a xe2x80x9cMusical Instrumentxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 555,561 patented Mar. 3, 1896 to G. R. Cadwallader on a xe2x80x9cReed Supporter For Clarinetsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,506,364 patented Aug. 26, 1924 to H. M, Chiron et al on a xe2x80x9cReed For Saxophone Or Clarinet Mouth Piecesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,535,537 patented Apr. 28, 1925 to W. Majeski an xe2x80x9cAdjustable Reed In Wind Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,615,549 patented Jan. 25, 1927 to B. Miller on a xe2x80x9cMouthpiece For Reed Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,667,836 patented May 1, 1928 to F. Brockman, Jr. on a xe2x80x9cReed For Musical Wind Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,566 patented Sep. 23, 1930 to H. B. Newton et al on a xe2x80x9cMouth Reed For Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,779,522 patented Oct. 28, 1930 to C. O. Widmayer on a xe2x80x9cReed For Clarinets And Saxophonesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,106,016 patented Jan. 18, 1938 to H. T. Prescott on a xe2x80x9cReed For Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. Des. 112,783 patented Jan. 3, 1939 to O. C. Noble and assigned to Tygart Valley Glass Company on a xe2x80x9cJarxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. Des. 119,602 patented Mar. 26, 1940 to A. A. Verville on a xe2x80x9cReed For A Musical Instrumentxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,641 patented Jan. 6, 1942 to A. Brilhart on a xe2x80x9cReed For Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,529 patented Jun. 23, 1942 to M. Maccaferri on a xe2x80x9cReed Of Cane, Plastic, Or Any Other Material For Clarinets, Saxophones, And Like Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,836 patented Feb. 29, 1944 to A. Brilhart and assigned to Arnold Brilhart Ltd. on a xe2x80x9cReed For Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,934 patented May 15, 1945 on a xe2x80x9cReedxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,366 patented Dec. 27, 1949 to A. L. Ohnhaus on a xe2x80x9cWood-Wind Reedxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,897 patented Feb. 23, 1954 to J. Topor on a xe2x80x9cReed For Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,760 patented May 18, 1965 to A. Michel on xe2x80x9cReeds For Application In Musical Instruments Particularly In Electronic Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,032 patented Aug. 24, 1965 to A. R. Strathmann on a xe2x80x9cMouthpiece For Saxophones And clarinetsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,965 patented Feb. 23, 1971 to J. A. Carlini on a xe2x80x9cLigature For Reed Musical Instrumentxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,268 patented Sep. 16, 1975 to J. G. Gamble on xe2x80x9cReeds For Saxophones, Clarinets And Other Woodwindsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,997 patented Nov. 8, 1977 to P. L. Rovner on a xe2x80x9cReed Holding Device For Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,949 patented Mar. 27, 1979 to F. A. Kilian on a xe2x80x9cMusical Reedxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,482 patented Oct. 30, 1979 to H. M. Gomez on a xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Adjusting Single Reeds For Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,683 patented Jul. 6, 1982 to J. G. Backus on a xe2x80x9cSynthetic Woodwind Instrument Reed And Method For Its Manufacturexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,560 patented Oct. 26, 1982 to D. W. Shaffer on a xe2x80x9cReed Constructionxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,439 patented May 22, 1984 to F. E. Wells on a xe2x80x9cMouthpiece For Woodwind Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,257 patented Feb. 25, 1986 to E. B. Laker on an xe2x80x9cApparatus For Profiling Reeds For Double-Reed Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,649 patented Feb. 24, 1987 to R. C. Seaman et al on an xe2x80x9cApparatus For Trimming Reeds Of Musical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,507 patented Jan. 10, 1989 to T. L. Stibal on a xe2x80x9cReed Holding Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,385 patented Jul. 17, 1990 to C. O. Johnson on a xe2x80x9cTone Plate And Clamping Device For A Musical Instrument Mouthpiecexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,483 patented Feb. 12, 1991 to R. Petit on a xe2x80x9cMouthpiece For Wind Instrument, And Corresponding Ligature And Mouthpiece Coverxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5.000,073 patented Mar. 19, 1991 to D. Hite on a xe2x80x9cConstruction For Supporting A Reed Upon The Mouthpiece Of A Musical Wind Instrument And Method Of Fabricating The Samexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,425 patented to P. L. Rovner on May 28, 1991 on a xe2x80x9cMouthpiece System For Woodwind Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,350 patented Jul. 23, 1991 to A. Galper on a xe2x80x9cSingle Reed Mouthpiecexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,701 patented Apr. 21, 1992 to J. Hall et al on a Clarinet Mouthpiecexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 289,752 patented Mar. 1, 1994 to E. Barbaglia on a xe2x80x9cDevice For Fastening The Reed On The Mouthpiece of Wind Instrumentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,582 patented Mar. 21, 1995 to G. T. Smith and assigned to Mobile Music, Inc., Gary Smith and Joseph Stefano on a xe2x80x9cWire Clamping Ligature For Use With A Single Reed Mouthpiece For A Musical Instrumentxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,842 patented Jan. 2, 1996 to W. H. Ostermeyer on xe2x80x9cFlavored Musical Instrument Reedsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,545 patented Feb. 1, 2000 to J. J. Consoli on a xe2x80x9cLigature For The Mouthpiece of A Woodwind Musical Instrumentxe2x80x9d.
The present invention provides a unique configuration for a reed for use with a uniquely configured woodwind mouthpiece assembly which when utilized together provide an improved means of attaching of a reed with respect thereto which is easy to align and replace. Also this configuration is particularly easy for those inexperienced in replacing such reeds such as young persons in their initial stages of learning how to play a woodwind musical instrument. The design makes use of a reed having a unique engaging configuration which can include a reed slot or notch or hole for alignment. The mouthpiece will define a protruding means or member for mated abutment with respect to the engaging configuration of the reed. The protruding member may comprise a pin, arm, spine plate or stud. Such protruding member is usually capable of being captured within the aperture, hole, notch or slot of the engaging means defined in the uniquely configured reed. Any of these protruding members are preferably removable from the mouthpiece to allow usage thereof with a standard reed if desired.
In particular, the present invention includes a specially designed reed and mouthpiece assembly used with various woodwind musical instruments such as saxophones or clarinets. In the preferred configuration of the present invention, the mouthpiece assembly will be capable of usage with a standard reed and standard ligature however it is better suited for use with the uniquely mated reed and securement configuration disclosed here which includes an engaging means for greatly facilitating alignment thereof with the reed mounting surface. The mouthpiece itself includes a mouthpiece body with an air conduit extending longitudinally therethrough for providing a supply of air to aid in the playing of the instrument. A reed placement surface is defined on the mouthpiece body adjacent the air conduit and is adapted to receive a reed detachably secured thereagainst. This reed placement surface is preferably oriented parallel with respect to the air conduit.
In a preferred embodiment, a reed is included which has a specially configured reed slot which extends therealong. The reed is adapted to be detachably secured to the reed placement surface adjacent the air conduit of a mouthpiece body to control air flow therethrough. The reed is preferably oriented extending parallel with respect to the air conduit. The reed slot also preferably is outwardly flared in the end portions thereof to facilitate movement to alignment with respect to a stud. The reed is also preferably beveled downwardly adjacent the reed slot to facilitate movement thereof beneath a pressure plate.
A self-aligning reed securement configuration is attached to the mouthpiece and is adapted to selectively retain the reed in proper alignment on the placement surface. This self-aligning reed securement configuration can include a stud which may be used for mounting and is secured to the reed placement surface and extending outwardly therefrom. The stud is adapted to extend through the reed slot to facilitate alignment thereof when the reed is positioned on the reed placement surface. The stud also preferably includes a thread means defined thereon. Preferably the stud is removable to allow usage with a standard reed and ligature if desired.
A tightening device is engageable with respect to the threads and is detachably secured to the stud to be movable therealong. The tightening device or ligature is adapted to exert a force selectively toward the reed for retaining it in engagement with respect to the placement surface in such a manner that the reed is positioned with the stud extending through the reed slot. The tightening device can include a knob preferably which is engageable with respect to the threads defined on the stud to aid in directing force toward the reed for retaining it in engagement with respect to the mouthpiece. This knob device is adjustably positionable with respect to the threads of the stud to allow adjustable control of the force directed onto the reed and to facilitate removal and replacement thereof. The knob preferably will include a knurled external surface extending therearound to further facilitate tightening and loosening thereof.
An alignment spine may be included extending upwardly from the reed placement surface in such a manner as to be positioned within the reed slot of the reed when it is located on the placement surface to enhance alignment between the reed and the mouthpiece. The alignment spine is preferably oriented extending parallel with respect to the reed slot and with respect to the air conduit whenever the reed is in engagement with the reed placement surface. The alignment spine can include a tab means extending further outwardly preferably in an upward direction therefrom for the alignment of a pressure plate.
A pressure plate may be included positioned between the tightening-knob and the reed to facilitate retaining the reed in position with respect to the mouthpiece. This pressure plate defines a pressure plate hole extending therethrough which is adapted to receive the stud thereinto to facilitate placement between the tightening knob and the reed. The pressure plate preferably defines a pressure plate notch in order to facilitate the tab of the alignment spine positioned therein in maintaining longitudinal alignment between the pressure plate and the alignment spine and the reed itself. This pressure plate preferably includes a first leg member which extends downwardly and longitudinally therealong as well as a second leg member which extends downwardly and longitudinally therealong at a position spatially disposed from the first leg member to define therebetween a reed retaining cavity within the pressure plate. This reed retaining cavity will facilitate holding of the reed in position properly aligned in abutment with respect to the reed placement surface. A protrusion means may be included extending downwardly from the pressure plate into the retaining cavity between the first leg member and the second leg member in order to abut the reed when positioned within the reed retaining cavity to facilitate holding thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for woodwind instruments such as clarinets and saxophones which is self-aligning and is usable with any type of standard or uniquely designed ligature or securement device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with woodwind instruments such as clarinets and saxophones wherein faster installation of the reed is made possible.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly wherein removal and properly aligned installation of a reed with respect to the reed placement surface of a mouthpiece is made easier.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with woodwind instruments such as clarinets and saxophones wherein alignment is achieved both vertically and horizontally during placement of the reed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with any type of woodwind instruments such as clarinets and saxophones wherein the reed is placed more accurately.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with woodwind instruments such as clarinets and saxophones wherein the additional cost of the equipment is minimal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with woodwind instruments such as clarinets and saxophones wherein there is a minimum number of moving parts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with woodwind instruments such as clarinets and saxophones wherein breakage is minimized.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with woodwind instruments such as clarinets and saxophones wherein the possibility of installing the reed incorrectly is minimized.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with woodwind instruments such as clarinets and saxophones wherein frustration which often occurs with new musicians is minimized.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with woodwind instruments such as clarinets and saxophones wherein the reed and the ligature need not be handled at the same time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with woodwind instruments such as clarinets and saxophones wherein breaking of the reed while placing it in the ligature is no longer a problem.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with woodwind instruments such as clarinets and saxophones wherein reed life is significantly extended.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with woodwind instruments such as clarinets and saxophones wherein only a single tightening mechanism such as a screw or knob can be used for securing the reed to the mouthpiece.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with woodwind instruments such as clarinets and saxophones wherein mouthpiece life is prolonged.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with woodwind instruments such as clarinets and saxophones wherein misplacement of the ligature is minimized.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with woodwind instruments such as clarinets and saxophones wherein accidental loosening of the ligature during playing of the instrument is minimized.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with woodwind instruments such as clarinets and saxophones wherein tone quality can be adjusted as desired by various means of tightening and positioning of the reed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with-woodwind instruments such as clarinets and saxophones wherein children can have a more positive attitude relative to playing woodwind musical instruments because they are not discouraged by the difficulty often incurred in the placement of a reed correctly mounted within a ligature.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed and mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument which is self-aligning and usable with woodwind instrument such as clarinets and saxophones wherein the amount of downwardly directed pressure on the reed against the mouthpiece can be controlled to achieve greater variation in tonal quality.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed usable with a mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument such as a clarinet and/or saxophone wherein conventional ligature can be utilized if desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed usable with a mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument wherein any and all configurations of the protruding member can be removably mounted in the generally planar reed placement surface of the mouthpiece body to facilitate removal thereof if usage of the mouthpiece with a more conventional reed is desired for any reason.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique configuration for a reed usable with a mouthpiece assembly for a woodwind instrument wherein the protruding member can be a stud, plate, spine, pin or peg which is removable from the mouthpiece body for allowing selective usage thereof with a convention reed if desired.